


Unfinished Drabbles

by AU_Ruler



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, M/M, Mutual Pining, i only ask that you comment with a link, so i can read it, to take the parts and ideas and make your own thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler
Summary: This is just a thing of works I've never finished and know won't be or that I had wrote a portion of before deciding to change the whole thing. In both instances I liked it to some level and didn't want to justdeleteall of it. So I'm putting it here instead!





	Unfinished Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is from a fic I will be redoing

It hadn’t been like this before. At least, Perry didn’t think it had been. He never remembered this, at the very least. This nosy need to know stuff about Doofenshmirtz’s personal life that he had no right to know. It didn’t matter if he had a girlfriend (_ there’s no way he did and even if it was true, they never stayed _ ) or if he occasionally picked someone up. None of that had any meaning to Perry. (_None of that was _ supposed _ to hold any meaning to Perry._) So why now, when he was supposed to be asleep, did these thoughts invade his head. Did they _ keep _ invading his head like a swarm of angry wasps whenever he was still?

He gave a low sigh as he turned in his bed for what felt like the fiftieth time. It felt impossible to get comfortable. Especially with the images that currently ran unbidden through his head. Perry tried to shake the more… _ intimate _thoughts away before he squirmed again. This was going to be a long night and he knew it.

~

Heinz never thought that Perry the Platypus would ever return his feelings. Not that it kept him from imagining it, though. Waking up with the other man in bed next to him. Trying to sneak out of the bed so he could surprise him with breakfast. It all sounded so nice. Maybe that was why it hurt so much to think about it. Because he knew no matter how much he desired it, it could never be his. _ He _ could never be his. Because he didn’t deserve something as good as that. _ Someone _ as good as that.

The pain didn’t stop his imagination. Dreams would still come, whether he was asleep or not. Hope would linger with every returned smile, every grabbed hand.

~

“You okay, Perry? It's doesn't seem like you got a lot of sleep last night.” Phineas’ voice jerked Perry back to the present. He yawned and looked away from the spot in the wall he had been staring at before he nodded. “Sure…” Phineas took it in stride, though Candace didn't look convinced, so Perry tried to smile. The smile didn't help. She didn't push the issue, though. That was nice. 

Monogram wasn't as graceful as Phineas had been. He never had been. Even when he was trying, he still had the grace of a brick to the face.

“Agent P, you look like shit.” Were the first words out of his Major’s mouth when he saw him. His only response was a pointed glare. Monogram ignored it and just went onto his spiel about “Doofenshmirtz. Blah blah blah. -Inator. Blah blah blah. Go get him, Agent P!” At the last statement, Perry sat up in his chair and saluted. Then he gratefully made his way to his hovercar and sped away from his lair.


End file.
